Song of the Sirens
by BersealiaDreamheart
Summary: Four hundred years after the defeat of the Titans, young Persephone lives on Earth with her overprotective mother, Demeter. After a series of wild events, Hades takes her to the underworld as his bride to protect her from the ruthless mortal king, Sisyphus. As Persephone's feelings for Hades grow, she begins to discover the true meaning of love and her destiny. [Chapters updated]
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dear friends, I am the siren Himerope, daughter of river god Achelous and a companion of the goddess Persephone. I speak for my sisters. You've heard many stories about our dear friend and her husband, Hades Lord of the Underworld. How he stole her away and tricked her into staying with him. Well, that's not exactly true. That's just what you've been told. Men do get history and legends mixed up these days. But before that, the story begins long before Persephone was born.

Over a thousand years ago, the world was ruled by the titan Cronus, a tyrannical ruler with an iron fist. His mother, Gaea, encouraged him to overthrow his father, the sky, for imprisoning the cyclopses and hundred-armed giants. He did so, but did not release his brothers as he promised. He made everyone bring him gifts to satisfy his hunger, and the underworld was a terrible prison for mortals and immortals alike. He married his sister Rhea who bore his five children, but to prevent them from overthrowing him, he swallowed each child.

When Rhea gave birth to her youngest child, she swapped him for a stone in swaddling cloth to trick her husband and gave the child to raised by Aphrodite and the sea nymphs. This child was named Zeus. When he grew up, Zeus returned with his four children, Hermes, Athena, Apollo, and Artemis. They tricked Cronus into eating a magical fruit that made him hack out Zeus's brothers and sisters; Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hera. But their plan came at a cost. The mothers of Zeus's children, Maia, Metis, and Leto, were imprisoned, sacrificing their freedom so Zeus and the others could escape. Zeus lead his family in a war against the titans, damaging the earth in the process. They knew if the war when on any longer, Gaea would be destroyed.

In a last attempt, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades traveled to the underworld and freed their uncles from their prison. In turn, they were given three powerful gifts; thunder and lighting bolts for Zeus, a trident of earthquakes and tsunamis for Poseidon, and a helmet of invisibility for Hades. Hades was able to sneak into the titan's camp to destroy their weapons and free Maia, Metis, and Leto from their chains. Zeus cast thunder and lighting down on the titans as the cyclopses and hundred-armed giants held them down. Finally, Poseidon created a chasm in the earth, where the three brothers imprisoned the titans in darkest pits of the underworld. The titan Atlas was forced hold up the sky on his shoulders as punishment, as the sky was far to damaged to hold it's self up.

As their leader, Zeus became the new ruler and chose to watch over the sky and heavens on Mt. Olympus. Hera became his queen as well as the protector of marriage and giver of children. Poseidon became the ruler of the seas, helping with the tides and islands with his queen. Demeter and Hestia stayed on earth to help the humans as they couldn't take care of themselves after the war and had to work and hunt to survive. Demeter taught them agriculture while maintaining the plants and fruit. Hestia helped them build shelter and make bread. Hades chose to rule over the underworld, determined to fix the place so darkened under his father's cruel rule.

He divided the underworld into different parts. The Elysian Fields, a beautiful land full of trees and flowers where those who have lived with honor reside. The Asphodel Fields, a barren field of rocks where most shades of the dead reside. Under this field was a cavern of gemstones and precious metals which made the underworld rich. Then there was the titans' prison, Tartarus, where those evil and sinful are imprisoned as punishment for their wrong-doings in life.

He found many resents of the underworld who became his faithful friends and servants. Charon, the son of Nyx and Ereus brought the souls of the dead down the Styx river into the underworld in his boat for the price of one coin. His loyal companion, the three-headed dog Cerberus, guarded the gates of the underworld, making sure to keep the dead in and the living out. Thanatos, god of death, Hypos, the god of sleep, and Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft and crossroads, became Hades's trusted advisers. The Moirae sisters, the Fates, weaved and watched over the lives and destinies of all beings.

Hades ruled over the underworld with great care and wisdom for the shades, but his one project was still not complete; a series of little islands on the Lathe, the river of forgetfulness. He didn't know what to do with those islands, but one day he hoped for an answer. Another thing on Hades's mind was that of a queen to rule at his side. Many have offered to married him and even his brothers tried to help. But Hades would not accept anyone as his queen, whether due to his riches or power. He would only marry out of love.

And that, my friends, is where our story begins….


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

The sun shone bright on the Eternal Fields. Persephone watched the clear pale blue sky as Helios's chariot pulled it slowly across the heavens. She had lived in this valley since she was born and had grown into a fine young woman. Persephone had sun-kissed skin, long wavy blonde hair, and bright green eyes, just like her mother, Demeter. She had grown up knowing about nature and plants. Her mother taught her all about how to grow and tend plants all her life. She knew how to plant and tend seeds, and grow them into magnificent flowers, fruits, and trees. Persephone had still not yet gained her full powers, not until she turned eighteen in three weeks time.

Whenever she wasn't doing her lessons or tending the house and garden, Persephone was playing in the forest with the animals or talking with the nymphs known as the sirens. They were twelve beautiful sisters who had the power to charm men and gods with their singing. Persephone loved to listen to their songs and tales of the outside world. They also played games, picked fruits and flowers, and many other things.

Persephone loved her life, but she was tired of working and growing plants all the time. She wished she had more freedom. Demeter never allowed her to leave home without her supervision. Anytime she did, she had to be escorted by her mother or another goddess. She felt like a bird in a gilded cage. That didn't stop Persephone from visiting the realm of humans or Mt. Olympus on her own. She wasn't going to let her mother stop her from going out and seeing the world. She owed all of it to her friends, Apollo and Hermes. Hermes was the messenger of the gods while Apollo was the god of the sun and music. They had taken her to see all the sights of the earth, seas, and skies, and had many exciting adventures. Both had a slight mischievous streak and loved to pull pranks. She remembered last week when they gave Aphrodite some roses covered with sneezing powder, pretending they were from Ares. Everyone but her thought it was funny when she couldn't stop sneezing the whole morning. Nevertheless, both were best friends of her and very loyal. And her mother didn't like her friendship with them one bit.

This morning, Persephone and the Sirens were all gathered around Apollo who was playing his lyre while the girls sang along. Apollo was one of the few gods who was immune to the girls' singing. Persephone danced with two of the sirens, Himerope and Raidne, as her white dress flashed in the sunlight. The song ended with the girls falling to the ground and laughing. They didn't see the figure walking towards them.

"Apollo!"

They all looked up to see Demeter walking through the grass. Her corn-colored hair and green sundress flashed in the sunlight. Her green eyes would have sparkled if she had not been glaring at Apollo.

"Ah, Mother!" Persephone chirped out.

Demeter pointed a sharp finger at Apollo. "Get away from my daughter."

"Apollo isn't doing anything wrong." Himerope rejected.

"You heard me."

"Mother!" Persephone tried to reason, "We're just having some fun!"

"What's wrong with a little music?" Apollo asked.

"I said go away!" Snapped Demeter.

Apollo knew he was beaten and ran away faster than Hermes could fly in a flash.

"Mother!"

"You promised to help me around the house this morning." Demeter scolded, "Kore, you are nearly eighteen years old! You've have got to stop wasting your time with these ridiculous games and start acting like a goddess."

"Mother, it's Persephone, and I'm not ready yet!" Persephone hated her nickname, "There's so many things I haven't done yet. I want to travel and have fun! I haven't even married yet!"

"That's not the way to talk, Kore. You know how boys can be sometimes."

"But every time one gets close to me, you chase them off! Apollo may be a trouble maker, but he would never hurt me!"

"This could get ugly." Raidne whispered to her sisters.

"You first need to take your duties seriously." said Demeter, "You're only a few weeks from gaining your full powers."

"I don't want to spend my time working in fields and growing trees." Persephone protested, "It's so boring and pointless!"

"It is not boring or pointless, Kore." Demeter lectured as she turned her back. "It is a big responsibility and our duty. Since we control and maintain the earth, the mortals depend on us for their every need. Just as your father maintains the heavens and Poseidon maintains the seas. Mortals and animals need the trees and fields to grow their crops and forage for fruits and berries. The animals need the same thing as well."

Persephone and the sirens had already started to tip-toe away as Demeter went on. They then mad a mad dash for the trees.

"That's why-" Demeter looked up to see that the girls had already left. "Kore? Girls? Kore, get back here!"

The girls ran through the forest, getting as far away as possible. When they reached the stream at the edge of Demeter's land, they stopped to catch their breath. Taking off their sandals, the sirens began to bathe their feet in the cool flowing water. Himerope could see Persephone pouting on a rock, clearly upset.

"That woman!" Persephone spat.

Himerope walked over and sat next to her. "Don't worry about it, Persephone. She's only just worried about you. Just forget about it."

"Besides," Added Raidne, "Once you get your powers, you're free to explore the world. You may even meet the guy of your dreams!"

"But what is my role as a goddess? All I can do is grow and bloom flowers. What good is that?"

"Maybe you're the goddess of flowers." Raidne suggested.

The sisters nodded and giggled.

"Thanks..." Persephone mumbled.

Persephone wandered off towards a patch of grass, staring off into space. _I hate my life,_ she thought to herself _If only I could get out from under her wing and go wherever I wanted._

She watched the Sirens as they paddled their feet in the stream and splashed each other. And Persephone didn't even join in.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

The Lord of the Underworld sat on his throne, judging the souls of the recently deceased. It had been like this for years. As the shades walked into the throne room, Lord Hades peered into the life of each soul and judged the good deeds and sins that person did throughout their life. He was born with the ability to read minds and show memories, even it they weren't his own. Hades had judged soul after soul to see who would go where. Whether it was to the Elysian Fields, the Asphodel Fields, or Tartarus. Though he had seen everything, there was no such thing as a typical day for judging. The last shade was dragged over to his throne by two guards. She was a charming teenage girl who had fallen off a balcony. And she was terrified.

"No!" The young girl cried, "I can't believe it! He really threw me off that balcony!"

_Thrown off?_ Hades though to himself, _Something's not right here._

Being the professional judge he was, Hades closed his eyes and focused on reading the girl's life story. She had been born into a live of royalty but was sold as a slave by her father to pay off a family debt. Eventually, she became a palace chambermaid to King Sisyphus of Thessaly. Despite her cruel treatment, the girl remained kind and loyal. What struck Hades was the events that lead to her death. She was busy washing the floors when she over heard Sisyphus talking to a figure in a full-length mirror. Hades's heart stop as he recognized the figure. The same monster that haunted his nightmares for the past four hundred years.

_Cronus._

He couldn't believe it. He had known about King Sisyphus for some time now. He was a friend of Zeus, but on earth, he was a different story. He was a tyrant and master conman who took great pleasure in killing innocent travelers and guests. He even married his niece and murdered both her and his uncle to usurp the throne, staging their deaths as a murder suicide. At times, Hades believed Sisyphus made Cronus look tame. But hearing that Sisyphus was working with Cronus put him on edge.

The girl was crying bitterly. "He threw me off the balcony when I saw him talking to that person! I tried to escape, but he trapped me!"

Hades pressed for more information. "Calm down, girl, and tell me what you saw."

"I was washing the floors outside King Sisyphus's chambers when he shoved me aside and told me to go to kitchens. I had a feeling that something felt off about him, so I peeked through the door curtains. I saw the king talking to a man in a large mirror. I think his name was Crainus or something like that. The man in the mirror told the king that he had to weaken the god's power in order to break the titans out of Tartarus. He also mentioned something about a young goddess he wanted."

"And which goddess did they mention?"

"I don't know, my lord. All I know is that she's the daughter of Demeter, goddess of the harvest."

Hades knew who she was taking about. Persephone was born to Zeus and Demeter nearly eighteen years ago. He had been at the celebration and blessed her with the gift of rebirth. She had been given other gifts like beauty, wisdom, curiosity, virtue, strength, and kindness. Hera took everyone by surprise when she blessed her to have the most successful marriage of all the gods. Hades hadn't seen her since then, but knew she would be coming of age soon. And whatever Cronus had in mind for Persephone, she was in real danger.

"I'd send you to the Asphodel Fields, but seeing what you've been through and that you've been pure in life, you will be a servant in my palace."

"Thank you, my lord." Said the girl.

"That is all." Hades concluded.

The girl got up and went down the hall to the servant's quarters.

"Now the scum's list of murdered victims is 154 people." Hades muttered glumly to himself as he took a piece of parchment and made a tally mark on it. He started tallying the list after the tenth victim. But as soon as he put his quill down, the tally mark vanished.

"What the?"

He wrote the tally again. Three seconds later, the tally vanished again. Hades stared at his quill, puzzled.

"What's the matter with this ink?"

It wasn't long before Hades heard someone laughing to his left. Hermes was leaning against a column, holding an ink bottle. But not just any ink bottle. _His_ ink bottle. Hades picked up and looked at the bottle of ink he was using. _Disappearing ink._

"Very funny, Hermes," Hades said grimly, "Now give me back my real ink."

Hermes chuckled as he returned the bottle to Hades. Dipping his quill into the right ink, Hades finally made his tally.

"I was hoping took you longer to discover your writing disappeared." Hermes snickered.

"If I did," Hades scolded his nephew, "I would have lost valuable records. Take your ink and get out."

Hermes yelped and zoomed out of the throne room in a flash.

"Thanatos!" Hades called his minster.

Thanatos, a tall man with white hair and red eyes, appeared at Hades's side.

"You called, my lord?"

"Have my horses and chariot ready to go immediately."

Hades got up from his throne and walked down the main corridor. His black cloak trailed behind him as his ebony hair and gray eyes glimmered in the torch light.

"Yes, right away, my king." Thanatos replied as he followed him down the corridor, "Why just now?"

"Sisyphus's latest victim was murdered because she found out that he was working with Cronus. As of now, I have to warn Zeus and Demeter about a possible attack on their daughter."

"Persephone?" Thanatos puzzled, "That's not who I was expecting."

"Without her full power, she's as vulnerable as any mortal." Hades opened the palace doors. "It's the same reason my mother hid Zeus when he was born. He would have suffered the same fate as me and the others."

Hades' chariot had driven itself up to the palace steps. It was black and drawn by four Nightmare Steeds, shadow horses that only a being of the underworld could tame. Their red eyes flashed in the glowing light of the underworld as Hades mounted the chariot. Thanatos checked the reins and harnesses. Once he was satisfied that everything was in check, Thanatos stepped back.

With a snap of the reins, the chariot took off. The shades moved aside to let Hades through as the chariot flew across the field and over the river Styx. The water splashed around him as he rode over the water. Charon was rowing his boat back up the river to get the next group of shades. He heard his faithful dog, Cerberus, barking three friendly hellos to him as he passed the gate.

He braced himself as the bright light of the sun shone in his face. He rode out of the underground and into the sky, the wind flapping his cloak in the wind. It virtually didn't take him long to reach Demeter's land, the Eternal Plains. Most of it was woodland with some meadows and streams. Hades found Demeter walking among a treeline, searching in the brush. She screamed and fell backwards as the chariot stopped mere inches from running her over.

"Hades!" Demeter scowled, going red in the face. "You nearly ran me over!"

"Let's not linger on that right now." Hades said as he stepped off his chariot, "I need to know where your daughter is."

Demeter stood up and straightened her dress. "I found Kore this morning and then she ran off. What is a mother supposed to do?"

"I'd suggest keeping a close eye on her for a while. She could be in danger right now."

Demeter straightened up, worried. "What? What horrible creature is threatening to harm my child? Where is it?"

"I don't have time to explain everything. I just need to know where I can find her."

"Persephone?"

Hades turned to see his niece, Artemis, ridding by on a white stag. From her pulled back brown hair and dirty hunting tunic, she was in the middle of a hunt.

"If you want to find her," Artemis pointed to her right, "Go two acres that way until you get to the stream at the northern edge of the fields."

Hades didn't even waste time to get back on his chariot and fly over the woods to the north. Demeter and Artemis just looked at each other, confused.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

"Over here, Persephone!"

Raidne called Persephone over to see the flower she found. It was a yellow chrysanthemum, one of Persephone's favorites. They one of the most common flowers they found in the fields, other than daisies, poppies, and lavender. Raidne added the flower to her crown of flowers. All of them were making flower crowns to see who could make the best ones. Himerope and her sisters were using no more than two or three flowers, but with various shades of red, orange, yellow, blue, and purple.

The girls were so busy making their crowns, they didn't see Apollo was hiding in the trees with Eros, the god of love. Eros was smirking while Apollo was shifting nervously.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Apollo whispered.

Eros snorted. "No, it's a brilliant idea. When you go out and talk to Persephone I'll shoot her with my arrow and she'll fall in love with you on the spot."

"I love her, Eros, but I don't think it's fair. I believe that she needs true love. Remember what you made me do to Daphne?"

"Oh, come on," said Eros, elbowing Apollo in the arm, "That was an accident. What could possibly go wrong?"

Down the stream, Hades stopped his chariot several feet from the girls, not wanting his horses to freak out if they got too close. Nightmare Steeds didn't like anyone but one of the underworld to come near them. Hades took out his helmet of invisibility and placed it on his head. He walked closer to the girls. Hades knew about the sirens' magical voices and hoped they wouldn't break out singing anytime soon. As he got ten feet away, Persephone ran over to the river to wash her hands off.

Hades' heart seemed to stop beating. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. Even Aphrodite was a pale comparison to this young girl. Her fair skin glowed with great radiance. Her long golden waves shone in the sunlight like the crystals and diamonds of the mineral caverns of the underworld. Her eyes reminded Hades of brilliant emeralds and her smile filled him with a feeling her never thought to feel in four hundred years. He couldn't believe that the young baby he forgotten about for many years had become such a beautiful flower.

A high-pitched scream from one of the sirens snapped Hades out of his trace. Eros and Apollo jumped behind the trees.

"Aw, snap!" squeaked Eros, "Did they see us?"

Raidne had been knocked out cold by an armor-clad man. The Sirens were fleeing as five more soldiers appeared behind him. Hades looked into the eyes of the man who grabbed Raidne. Sisyphus! Even the Lord of the Underworld recognized the snake under that helmet. He had came to take Persephone. She had ran with her friends, but tripped over a tree root and got her foot caught.

"MOTHER!"

Sisyphus sneered under his helmet as he threw Raidne to the side. "Go ahead, girl. Call for help." Hades had removed his helmet.

"No one can save you." Sisyphus taunted.

"Get away from her!" Yelled a voice from the trees.

"Wanna bet?" Another voice yelled from the skies.

Apollo ran out from the trees and tackled Sisyphus to the ground. In the air, Hermes dove down at Sisyphus's soldiers, and blew them into nearby rocks and trees. Apollo got up, but was clutching his stomach. Sisyphus had driven a sword through the god. It couldn't kill him, but it did made him weak. Hermes made another dive at Sisyphus who held up shield. Hermes smacked headfirst into the sheild with a loud crack. Hermes fell to the ground, dazed and disoriented. Persephone whimpered as Sisyphus approached her slowly.

Apollo looked up, struggling with the sword in his stomach. "Persephone..."

Eros was so scared by the turn of events, he didn't notice that he was losing his grip on the arrow until it slipped and shot from his bow. Hades flinched as the arrow struck him in the leg. He knew immediately what arrow it was and it was already phasing into his body.

_No. No, no, no!_ Hades panicked as he tried to pull the vanishing arrow out. _No! NO!_

Eros dropped the bow. "Oops!"

A warm feeling overcame Hades's mind and body. Stars danced before his eyes. He rubbed his eyes before seeing Persephone shaking helplessly as Sisyphus reached out to grab her. A great rage overcame Hades, one he had never felt before. It was like he wanted to kill Sisyphus. How dare that monster try to harm his precious little flower! Hades growled and charged at Sisyphus with a cry of rage. Sisyphus had no chance to react as Hades picked him up in the air with his magic, and threw him twenty feet into a rock outcropping. Sisyphus slammed against the rocks and fell on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. The dark god brought the limp king over with his magic and glared at him.

"How dare you harm her!" Hades roared.

Sisyphus groaned as he looked up. "My lord..."

Hades grabbed Sisyphus by the throat. "How dare you attack a goddess! I'd ought to lock you in the darkest pits of Tartarus for such blasphemy!"

Sisyphus choked as Hades tighten his grip. Apollo and Eros had never seen Hades this angry before. Hades didn't care. Sisyphus had ruined many lives, but this was personal. He had tried to kidnap to woman he loved. The arrow didn't make Hades fall in love with Persephone, it just made his feelings for her stronger. Hades threw Sisyphus into a tree trunk and the king ran away. Hades turned to the soldiers who were cowering on the ground.

"I'm going to send you all to a place so horrific, you'll think your worse nightmares where your sweetest dreams!"

A crack opened in the ground and the five soldiers screamed as they fell in. With Sisyphus and his men out of the way, Hades turned his attention to Persephone. Hades walked over to her and offered his hand to her. Persephone hesitantly took his hand and he helped her to her feet before pulling her into an embrace. Persephone was surprised to be in the arms of this tall, dark stranger who saved her from those men. She had no doubt he was a god. He looked like he was twenty-five, but his eyes showed him to be hundreds of years older. Though he was handsome, something felt intimidating about him. But what she needed was someone to hold. Persephone softly cried as the man held her close.

"Kore!"

Demeter ran from the trees, Artemis following close behind. Persephone broke away from Hades and ran into her mother's arms crying.

"Oh, mother!"

Demeter looked around at the scene.

"My child! Are you alright? Where is the creature that harmed you?"

"He's gone" said Hades. "I don't think he'll be returning anytime soon"

"Hey!" Apollo yelled, holding onto the sword still impaled inside him. "Need a little help here!"

Hades walked over to Apollo and pulled the sword out. The wound instantly healed. Hermes got up from the ground, shaking his head.

"You okay?" Asked Apollo.

"I'm fine." Said Hermes, "I run into obstacles all the time. I've got a thick head."

"Come home, Kore." Demeter lead Persephone away. "You need some soup and a nice long rest after your terrible experience."

Hades' heart broke at the sight of Persephone leaving. As protective as Demeter was, he knew as long as Persephone was on earth, she wasn't safe. He would not let Sisyphus or Cronus take his beloved.

No... his _queen._


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Sisyphus shoved the chamberlains and maids aside as he made his way to his chambers. He was so close to getting the young goddess and he was foiled by the very lord of the underworld. Demeter was going to keep a closer eye on the girl and not let anyone get close to her. Now he was going to have to face Cronus's wrath. The king worked hard to gain so much power. He overthrew his worthless uncle, got several meddlers and rivals out of the way, and made fast friends with Zeus. If anything else besides getting caught by a god ruined anything, Sisyphus would never gain immortally and become a god.

Sisyphus yanked the curtains close and checked to make sure no one was listening. He had already ordered his servants and slaves to stay away from his chambers. After yesterday's interruption, he wasn't going stand spying or eavesdropping. Sisyphus walked before the large full-length mirror hanging on the wall.

"Lord Cronus," Sisyphus spoke to the mirror, "Your servant is here."

Clouds and mist covered Sisyphus's image in the mirror, then cleared to reveal a giant man with grayed hair and glowing red eyes. His body glowed and smoldered like burning embers in a fire. Years of being stuck underground without any favor had left him without much power. The sight of him would have terrified any mortal, but Sisyphus was used to Cronus's withered form.

"King Sisyphus," Growled Cronus, "Did you get the goddess as I asked?"

"Well, not exactly, my lord," Sisyphus tried to remain calm. Gods didn't show any fear. "There was a minor compilation. I almost had her. I fought and defeated Apollo and Hermes, but then Hades got in the way and banished five of my best men to Tartarus."

Cronus narrowed his eyes dangerously. The named burned through his immortal soul like a red-hot burning poker.

"I assure you, my lord, it is just a small setback."

"Small? It seems that the girl who overheard us told Hades about our plans. You call this a small setback?! Hades rules the very prison I lay in! That girl is Demeter's weakness. Without that whelp at her side, she will unwilling to care for the earth. This will cause the mortals to lose faith in the Olympians and break the gates on my prison. If Hades tells the others about our plans, I will never be able to escape!"

"My lord, I promise, if you give me another chance, I can get the girl."

Cronus thought for a while. "Very well, I'm giving you one last chance. And do not fail me this time. I do not tolerate failure."

Sisyphus bowed, "Yes, my lord."

Cronus faded from the mirror so Sisyphus's reflection replaced it.

* * *

There was a meeting at the palace of Mt. Olympus. All the main twelve gods have gathered to report the outcome of their duties and sort out their differences. Hades stood in the background, not getting involved unless someone asked him. His thoughts where wandering around Persephone. Ever since Sisyphus's kidnapping attempt, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her face, her voice, her kindness. He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. But most of all, he wanted her. He wanted her to be at his side as his queen. The only problem was Demeter. She was terribly afraid of her leaving her. But it was a risk he had to take. Persephone was safer in the underworld.

"Alright!" Zeus spoke up. "That concludes this meeting. You are all dismissed."

All the gods got up to either return to their duties or talk with others. Hades took the chance to approach Zeus as he started for his throne.

"Zeus, can I talk to you in private?"

Zeus was pleased to see his brother. "Of course, Hades. Come with me."

Hades followed to Zeus to the palace library. The room was filled with scrolls of about the stories and legends of the past. Some of these Hades hadn't read yet. Zeus gestured him to a golden chair which Hades sat. Zeus sat across from him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Asked Zeus.

"Two things. First, King Sisyphus cannot be trusted."

"Sisyphus? Hades, don't be ridiculous. He's a friend of mine."

"So you think," Hades leaned forward slightly, "You don't know him. He's a murderer and tyrant who will stop at nothing to get want he wants. He killed his uncle and niece to steal the throne. My men had to drown the girl in the Lethe to wash her memories away. I guess Apollo and Hermes didn't tell you what he tried to do yesterday."

"What are talking about?"

"He tried to kidnap Persephone for Cronus."

Zeus flinched.

"And I found out about their plot because Sisyphus murdered one of his maids when she overheard them. I made her a servant in my palace so she can testify."

Zeus shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "It's not that I don't believe you, I just don't see how that is possible. I will talk with my sons. Now, what else did you want to talk about?"

"I've chosen my bride."

Zeus smiled, "That's great! I always knew one of these days you would choose a queen. Who is she?"

"Persephone."

"Persephone?" Zeus frowned.

"I love her, Zeus. I wish to take her to my kingdom and have her at my side."

Zeus sighed. "Demeter will never allow it. There's no way we can convince her-"

"It's not Demeter I'm worried about," Hades interrupted, "It's Sisyphus. One he's picked a target, he doesn't stop until he succeeds. He may be able to get to her on earth, but he can't enter the underworld. I can keep her in my land until she either gains her powers or until Sisyphus's trial."

Zeus debated about this. "Alright, Hades, you have my blessing and my permission to marry Persephone. But you'll have to take her from Demeter."

"You mean... kidnap her?"

"I can't see any other choice. We can always explain things to Demeter afterwords."

It hurt Hades to kidnap his bride, but it was the only thing he could do to protect her.

* * *

Persephone was back out in the fields picking flowers with the sirens. Raidne had recovered from the Sisyphus's attack three days ago. Demeter was now being more protective of Persephone. She would not her go anywhere without an escort. Persephone wasn't going to let something like that stop her from going outside. Her arms were already full of flowers the girls collected.

In the shadows, Hades waited in the shadow of the tree line on his chariot, his helmet making him invisible to everything. He had his armor and sword in case Sisyphus came and tried anything funny. He was waiting for Zeus' signal and for Persephone to take the bait. On the other side of the field, Sisyphus was creeping along the tree line. He couldn't mess up this time. He had to take the girl this time. He hoped that Demeter wasn't nearby to stop him. Zeus had spotted Sisyphus as he crawled in the tall grass. He had spoken to Hermes and Apollo and the shade in the underworld and they confirmed Hades' story. It was now or never.

Grey clouds formed in the sky, blocking off the view of the sun chariot. It then started to thunder and blow heavy winds. The sirens stood up frightened as the wind swept over them.

"What's going on up there?!" Raidne shouted over the wind.

"Zeus must be really mad about something!" Yelled Himerope, "Let's just get out of this storm!"

Raidne tugged Persephone's arm. "Persephone! Let's go!"

Persephone started to follow the sirens as they ran, but then her eyes caught something. It was a vibrant purple flower with golden tips. Hundreds of little black stamens surrounded the white sphere stigma in the center of the flower. It reminded her of daisies, but this flower had larger petals and was a different shape. In fact, it was unlike any flower Persephone had ever seen. She decided to take a risk and ran out to pick the flower. She smelled it's sweet fragrance. She didn't see Sisyphus until he grabbed her arm. She gasped and dropped her other flowers.

"I came here for a reason," snarled Sisyphus, "And I will not leave here empty handed!"

Hades's eyes burned angrily. _No, I won't let you take her!_

Hades snapped his Nightmare Steeds' reins and shouted out. The horses whinnied as they charged for Persephone and Sisyphus, faster than any mortal horse. Both had heard the horses and Sisyphus had to dive out of the way as Persephone fell backwards, screaming. With his free arm, Hades seized Persephone around the waist and pulled her onto the chariot.

"MOTHER! HELP!"

Persephone tried to push away from her new abductor, terrified. She didn't know which was worse: getting kidnapped by the same man from three days earlier or getting kidnapped by an armored stranger on a black chariot in the middle of a thunderstorm. Hades waved his hand and a fissure opened in the ground. Persephone screamed as the chariot dove into the chasm and down into darkness. Sisyphus ran for the fissure but it quickly closed behind. Sisyphus cursed to himself, but he didn't stay around as lighting bolts were being thrown at him.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

Demeter heard her daughter's cry for help over the wind of the storm. By the time she got to the fields, there no sign of her. The storm had long passed over, and the sirens were all ready looking for her after they realized that Persephone wasn't with them. Even Apollo and Hermes came to help.

"Where is she?!" cried Demeter, "Where's my Kore?"

"She's not in the fields." said Hermes.

"She's not in the forest, either." added Apollo.

Tears fell from Demeter's eyes. "My poor baby, what if she's been taken by that horrible king who tried to take her from me? She could be trapped all alone in a cold dark place with no one to keep her company!"

The sirens came forward and Himerope spoke up. "We're sorry, Demeter. We all ran to find shelter from the storm."

Raidne spoke up, "I thought she was right behind me."

Demeter glared at the sirens. "You useless, worthless-"

Demeter waved her hand over the sirens. The sirens screamed and gasped as they all grew large eagle wings on their backs, and their hands and feet turned into clawed talons.

"Now that you have wings," Demeter growled, "You can search more easily! Now get out here and find her!"

The sirens flew up into the air and began to circle the skies. Hermes and Apollo couldn't believe what just happened.

"Demeter, wasn't that a bit cruel to turn the sirens into those... things?" Apollo asked.

"And what make you say that?" Demeter snapped, "Are you saying you took Kore?"

"Hey!" piped Hermes raising his hands, "We were with you the whole time, woman!"

Demeter didn't take notice. "I will not rest and be happy until my daughter is safe and sound. And when I find the scoundrel who took Kore... THEY WILL PAY!"

Zeus watched from behind the trees, frowning as he saw the leaves of the trees and grass of the earth starting to brown up and die.

* * *

By the time Hades returned to underworld, he left his chariot and horses in the hands of his stable master and took Persephone into this throne room. Persephone stood in the center of the room, her dress dirty and torn from being in the storm. Hades removed his armor piece by piece. When he was done, he snapped his fingers and the armor vanished.

"Sorry about the rough ride." Hades spoke up, "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Make myself comfortable?" Persephone couldn't believe what he was saying after all she been through. "I don't want to be here! Take me back!"

"You may not realize it, but I saved you."

"Saved me?! I didn't feel like I was being rescued! You kidnapped me! Who do you think you are?!"

Hades looked over at her. "Don't you know who I am?"

She gasped at his eyes. Those same dark eyes.

"You're the one who stopped that man from taking me three days ago."

He nodded. "I am Hades, ruler of the Underworld, son of Cronus and Rhea, and the brother of your father, Zeus."

Persephone got scared. "Why did you bring me here?"

"That man who tried to kidnap you is King Sisyphus of Thessaly. I can't even describe to you how dangerous he is. I brought you here to protect you."

"You didn't need to! My mother can protect me!"

"Sisyphus is not a typical man. Once he's picked a target, he doesn't stop until he succeeds. Until you gain your powers, you can't defend yourself. Your mother can't be saving you all the time and neither can I. But down here, he can't reach you. No one can enter without permission."

Persephone sensed that there was more to the story than that.

"You are also to be my bride."

"WHAT? BRIDE?" Persephone felt like she had been slapped in the face. "B-but... But I-!"

Hades started for the door. "Your lady-in-waiting and maids will be arriving shortly to show you to your chambers. I have a tour to give you tomorrow morning. You are ordered to attend."

Everything came crashing down on Persephone so quickly. How Sisyphus tried twice to kidnap her, how Hades took her to the underworld, and now he was forcing her to be his bride. It hurt more when the door closed behind Hades. It was like the ceiling fell in on her head. Persephone fell to the floor and began to cry. She missed her home, the fields she played in, the smell of cool grass and flowers, and her best friends, the sirens.

"My lady? Are you alright?"

Persephone looked up behind her. A tall woman in a black dress was standing over her with two girls at her side. They seemed to be nymphs, but were more pale. Though her apparel was dark, there was a warm softness to her. It make Persephone feel a little better.

"Who are you?" Persephone asked.

"I am Hecate, my lady. Goddess of witchcraft, head of women in Hades' palace, and your lady-in-waiting." She gestured to the nymphs to her sides. "And these are your maids, Gorgyra and Orphne. They are nymphs of the underworld."

Gorgyra, on Hecate's right, had long brown hair that seemed to sparkle, and Orphne, on the left, had blond hair that seemed to be turning brown. Like Hecate, they wore black dresses.

"Come, my lady, we will show you your chambers."

Persephone wanted to bolt for the door, but she chose to follow the three. When they got out of the throne room, Persephone spoke up.

"Hecate, what is Hades like?"

"He is very wise and caring." Hecate replied, "He seems dark, but he's just lonely."

"Why would he marry me?"

"He loves you, my lady."

"For what?" Asked Persephone, "I don't even know him. I have nothing to give him."

"All he wants is your company. There's probably another reason."

"What reason?"

Hecate just smiled. "Only the fates know, but you must find the answer yourself, my lady."

As they walked through the palace, Persephone lost her fear as she marveled at it's sights. She had seen many palaces and villas on earth, but the palace of the underworld was a lacking comparison to them. The floors, ceilings, walls, and columns were made of either white and black marble or gray granite. Murals lined the walls, showing images of fields and oceans with various creatures. Her favorite was one of a Hippocampi leaping out of the water beside two dolphins. Hecate lead Persephone into a chamber that was fit for a queen. It had furniture made of gold and silver with many gemstones. A side arch lead to a bath made of white marble.

"Come, my lady." said Hecate, "We will give you a bath and new clothes."

Time seemed to slow down for a while as Gorgyra and Orphne bathed and massaged her with scented oils. Persephone never had a bath with anything more than water and honey. After the bath, the two nymphs began to dress her. The dress they chose was mauve and made of silk. Orphne fastened it with garnet broaches and Gorgyra tied a maroon cord around her waist. She sat down near the vanity as they continued her makeover. Gorgyra used charcoal to outline her eyes and a red powder to brighten her cheeks. Orphne brushed, combed, and twisted her hair into a lavish bun, fastening it with ruby pins. Hecate gave her a golden armlet and a ruby pendent on a golden chain. They finished her hair with tiny red flowers.

"There, my lady. We're done." Orphne said.

When Persephone saw her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't believe that the girl staring back at her was her. For the first time in her life, she felt beautiful. She then realized that she was free from her mother's control. Free to do what she wanted.

_Maybe today wasn't so bad after all._ Persephone thought as she smiled to herself.


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Sisyphus was in a very bad mood the next morning. He had yelled at several people, he rudely dismissed his whole court during a banquet, and he threw a urn at one of his guards when his cup-barer was offering him some wine. Once again Hades had beaten him to the girl. Now he couldn't get to her with her in the underworld. He had one last chance and it was wasted. Sisyphus knew it was all that servant girl's fault. He should never have thrown her off the balcony. He could have had her locked away in the prison so that no one could hear her her cries for help, but all he was thinking was getting rid of her quickly.

"Curse the gods!" Sisyphus pouted, "Hades now has the girl in the underworld thanks to Zeus, Demeter thinks someone kidnapped her precious little flower, and now she's neglecting the earth in her sorr-!"

Then it hit him.

"Of course." Sisyphus made an evil smile.

After a walk to his chambers, Sisyphus went before his mirror.

"My lord, I need you here."

After the misting of the mirror, Cronus appeared in the mirror.

"Did you get the girl this time?"

Sisyphus smiled, "I didn't have to, my lord. Someone else did. And assure you, everything is working according to plan."

"And who would that be?" Cronus asked, curiously.

"Hades."

"WHAT?" Cronus roared, "You let him get in the way again?"

"Relax, my lord. True, Hades rescued her before I could get her and took her to the underworld, but Demeter doesn't know that. She thinks someone kidnapped the girl and she's neglecting the earth to search for her as I speak." Cronus's scowl shifted into surprise. "She won't work the earth until she is found. If this goes on for twenty days, the people will lose their faith in the gods. That's more than enough to free you."

Cronus though deeply about this, then he smiled. "Sisyphus, you're not as stupid as I thought. Hades was kind enough to take the girl for us, so I'll let you pass. Let him enjoy his prize for as long he wants."

"Of course, my lord." Sisyphus bowed. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, but I still want that girl. Just keep in touch with me in case anything else comes up. You make take your leave."

Cronus's image disappeared and Sisyphus's reflection reappeared. Sisyphus walked back to his throne room, smiling as if he owned the whole world.

* * *

Hades was once again in his throne room judging souls. There were only twenty this time, and all of them were soldiers who had fallen in battle. Most of them where sent to the Asphodel Fields, two were sent to Elysian Fields, and one was sent to Tartarus. His guards had to drag the evil one away when he refused to cooperate. Now that the judging was over, Hades could focus on more important matters. This morning he was going to show Persephone around his kingdom. He would show her all the wonders and riches of it and leave her baffled.

But what made him nervous was that she was probably still mad at him. And it made since. After all, he took her from everything that made her happy. Her mother, her home, her friends. She was used to a life on earth, not to a life in the caverns of the underworld. He had to take things slowly and earn her trust and love. To be kind and gentle to her. He would not force her to do anything, not even marry her until she said yes. But at least she was safe. He heard a door open and Thanatos and Hypos entered the throne room.

"My king," said Thanatos, "Your bride approaches."

The two stepped aside and when she stepped into the throne room, Hades stopped breathing. She was so beautiful in her mauve dress with her hair sparkling with ruby pins. She truly looked like a queen. And she was smiling.

"You are beautiful, Persephone."

Persephone smiled. "Thank you."

Hades stood up and walked over to her. He noticed she smelled of lilac and honey.

"I assume Hecate showed you around my palace?"

"Yes, my lord," said Persephone, "It's beautiful."

Hades then remembered something he forgot to tell her. "I forgot to mention, my dear, don't eat any of the food while you're down here."

"Why not?"

"Eating the food of the dead will bind you to the underworld. If you eat too much, you'll be trapped down here and never be allowed to leave. My servants will serve you food from the earth."

Persephone was relieved that he told her this and hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

"Come," Hades took her hand. "Let me show you around my kingdom."

Hades lead her down the hallway and out into the palace gates. Most of the underworld was a rock cavern that seemed to stretch as high as the sky, only the place seemed like a large city on earth. There were houses, villas, and squares surrounding the palace of Hades, only they were made of marble and granite instead of the limestone mortals used. Some were embodied with precious gemstones that made the city sparkle like stars. Shadowy people were walking in the squares, talking, dancing, and playing games. Persephone knew they were shades.

"This is the city in the Asphodel Fields," Hades explained as he lead her down the palace steps. "Shades who go here have done nothing wrong in life live here and drink from the river Lethe to wash their memories away. They know no worries or sorrows."

"What's that?" Persephone pointed to a glowing red ball of light high in the cavern. It seemed like the sun, but it couldn't have been.

"That's Ixion. He's the world's first murderer. He threatened to kidnap Hera, so Zeus had Hermes lock him in a ring of fire, doomed to roll across the sky of the underworld. His movements are similar to the sun chariot in the heavens. It's how we tell time down here."

Persephone was lead down to the black chariot she had been in yesterday. The horses nickered as Hades helped Persephone on. The horses trotted through the streets of the city. The shades made way for them as the Nightmare Steeds carried the chariot down the road, bowing in respect for the lord of the underworld and many wondered who the beautiful goddess with him was. Persephone blushed. She wasn't quite used to so much attention. The outside of the city was barren rock with more shades. Many newer shades were arriving on a large boat on a nearby river as black as night. The boat was being ferried by a elderly man in a brown hooded robe.

"This is the river Styx, where the newly deceased arrive in the underworld. The boatman, Charon, brings them down there in his boat for the price of one coin. If they didn't have one, they would have to wait for a hundred years to travel to the underworld."

Persephone gasped at the dog sitting at the edge of the river gateway. He was black with three broad heads, brown markings on his legs, chest, muzzles, and eyebrows, and a snake-like tail. What struck Persephone was that the dog was big, just over four feet tall. Cerberus saw Persephone and started barking furiously. Persephone flinched.

"Cerberus! Heel!" Hades snapped his fingers.

Cerberus stopped barking and sat down.

"Sorry about that." Hades held his bride. "That's Cerberus. He spends his time guarding the gateway. He's normally friendly, but it's his job to keep the dead in and the living out. He'll warm up to you eventually."

The chariot went down into another cavern under the fields. Persephone gasped in delight to see gigantic crystals made of precious stones all over the place. The crystals were an average of thirty to fifty feet long, and lit the cavern up with rainbow light. There were diamonds on the floor, rubies and emeralds on the walls, topaz and sapphires on stalagmites, onyx and opal on stalactites, and amethysts on the ceiling. Persephone looked around as Hades lead her out onto a large diamond crystal growing out from the floor.

"It's beautiful." Persephone breathed, "I didn't know that crystals like this were down here."

"There are more of these in the mountains of earth." said Hades, "Only they're much smaller. They grow from down here and go up to the mountains. It's like how plants grow out of the soil."

Persephone smiled. "Just yesterday I was mad at you for taking me from my home and I wanted to go back. And now... I really like it here. There are so many things I never seen, and you make me feel..."

"Happy?" guessed Hades, "Beautiful?"

"Free." Persephone answered. "Free to do what I want. And I think I'm going to like it here."

Hades heart lifted. She wasn't upset with him anymore. He still had a chance. Twenty days and enough time to win the heart of his beloved bride. He hoped she would accept their engagement before she had to go back to earth to be with her mother again.


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

Fifteen days had passed since Persephone had gone missing and things went very badly on earth. The disappearance of her daughter had taken a heavy toll on Demeter. She was so depressed, she lost her will to preform her duties. The forests, fields, and plains of earth had gone brown and dried out. Leaves fell from the trees and the crops failed. The humans began to starve and die, and the livestock and wild animals also suffered. To make matters worse, it got colder and the rain froze and turned into ice crystals. The rivers and streams froze over in thick sheets of ice, hard enough to walk on, but very slippery. Soon the earth was covered in a white icy wasteland. Not even the sun chariot could warm up the earth. Hermes, Apollo, and the sirens continued their search for Persephone. Poseidon, Hestia, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hephaistos joined in the search and even the forest and sea nymphs helped, but they couldn't find her. Zeus kept what he knew to himself. He wished there was something he could do to comfort his sister, but he knew Demeter would go crazy if she found out what he and Hades did. It was only three more days until Sisyphus's trial, but things couldn't go on longer like this.

Meanwhile, everyone else was unaware that Persephone was living happily in Hades' court. She had explored most of the underworld and often talked with the shades. She was pampered with such beautiful clothes and jewelery and felt like a princess. Hecate, Gorgyra and Orphne, became her closest friends, often accompanying her in her chambers whenever Hades was judging or at meetings with the other gods. Even Cerberus warmed up to the young goddess, and soon she grew fond of the giant dog. She also grew more fond of Hades. He had been nothing but kind and gentle to her. He also kept his promise to serve her only the food of the earth. Though she loved the underworld, Persephone felt that the place still needed some work. The shades said that they were waiting for something, but didn't know what.

Hades on the other hand, was being overwhelmed. For the past fifteen days, the number of deceased had been growing steadily. Charon had to make three to five trips every day to keep up with judgment time. The judgments took a heavy told on Hades, who suffered from headaches from overusing his powers. He even fainted once. The things most of the shades had in common was that they died of starvation or froze to death. The last shade of the day had come up to Hades, a young prince from Anatolia. Hades read his life story. He was Pelops, the youngest son of King Tantalus of Anatolia. He had grown up learning sports, combat training, and chariot driving. He had been honest and kind, and had spoken with wisdom. Then came the way he died. Tantalus had killed him with a sword to the heart so he could serve him in a banquet to the Olympians. And the banquet was today.

Hades got up from his throne. "Thanatos! Hypos!"

The two gods appeared before Hades, both with circles under their eyes from the judgments.

"Yes, our king?" Answered Hypos.

"Get my my chariot ready, and keep this shade in the throne room until I come back."

* * *

The Olympians where all gathered for a banquet today in Zeus's palace, but Hades had became too busy with his duties to attend. A mortal king, Tantalus of Anatolia, had been at one of the gods' banquets before and had offered them his own banquet to return the favor. Most were already seated, waiting for Tantalus's feast. The meat that was served was quite unusual to them. They felt something was wrong, but they didn't understand what it was. Demeter, however, was too saddened in her grief to notice and took a bite.

"Demeter! Stop!"

Hades had burst into the banquet hall and Demeter dropped the meat she ate. Everyone stared, perplexed by Hades's behavior.

"Hades?" exclaimed Zeus. "What is the meaning of-?"

Hades pushed his way pass Zeus and turned on Tantalus. "What have you done?!"

"A thousand apologies, my lord." Said Tantalus. "I was told that you couldn't attend, but you're welcomed to-"

"YOU BUTCHERED AND SERVED YOUR OWN SON!" Hades roared.

The gods and goddesses in banquet hall stood up, chattering with shock and outrage. Demeter gasped, horrified by what she blindly did. Now they knew why something felt off about what was on their plates. Tantalus cowered as Zeus approached him, electricity cracking from his body.

"What is this madness about serving your son?" He questioned the king grimly.

Tantalus stammered, "I-I didn't serve any of my sons! I-I served deer and cattle! I don't know what he's talking about!"

Hades narrowed his eyes. "Don't play with me, mortal, your son Pelops is a shade in the underworld. I read his life story and saw how he died. I can always tell how a person dies! What kind of an idiot do you take me for?!"

Tantalus cowered as Zeus's body lit up in thunder and lighting.

"Eating human flesh is forbidden! You dared to commit such evil and try to deceive us?! You will suffer for your blasphemy! To Tartarus with you!"

Zeus threw a lighting bolt at Tantalus who screamed and vanished in a flash of lighting. Hades had to travel back to the underworld to get the fates to make a special brew for him. He took it back to Olympus along with Pelops's shade and the gods were able to bring the prince back to life. His left shoulder was missing do to Demeter eating it, so Hephaistos made him a new shoulder made of ivory. After leaving Pelops in the care of Poseidon, Zeus brought Hades into the library, both exhausted.

"Hades," Zeus spoke up, "I'm afraid you'll have to give Persephone back to her mother."

"What?" Hades couldn't believe what he was saying, "But Zeus, she still hasn't gained her powers yet. It's too soon."

"I know, but this can't go on any longer. Demeter can't work without her daughter and humans are suffering because of it."

"But... I love her."

"And so does Demeter. It will just be for a few days. Until Demeter cheers up and fixes the earth."

"Just three more days, Zeus," Hades pleaded, "That's all I'm asking. Three more days. Then she can return after the trial."

Zeus sighed. "Very well. Three more days, then she'll have to return to Demeter."

Hades nodded, grateful to keep his bride longer. They didn't notice Apollo and Eros listening outside the door, having heard everything. The two looked at each other.

"Hades has Persephone?" Apollo whispered. "How can that be? He never loved anyone."

"I shot him with one of my arrows by mistake." Answered Eros, "But my arrows don't create love. They only make feelings stronger."

"So Hades was already in love with her. After Sisyphus's attack, Hades must have took her to the underworld to be his-"

Apollo grabbed Eros by his tunic, looking his right in the eye.

"This can't go out, Eros!" Apollo whispered urgently, "No one must ever find out what you did! If anyone does and Demeter finds out, we're dead!"

Eros nodded vigorously.

* * *

Persephone was walking along one of the rivers, wondering why Hades didn't keep his promise to show her this river. He did seemed more exhausted these days. She knew something was wrong, but she decided not to worry about it and went to the river herself. She brought with Cerberus with her in case anything came at her. Hades told her this was the river Phlegethon which separated the Asphodel Fields from Tartarus. She was never allowed to enter that place. Even Hades didn't go there unless he had no choice. Persephone watched as flames seemed to flicker across the water surface. Then something caught her attention.

"Kore... Kore..."

She knew that voice and only one person called her that.

"Mother?"

Persephone saw Demeter standing in the water. She was surprised to see her down here.

"Mother, I'm alright. Hades saved me from Sisyphus."

"Kore, my child." said Demeter, "I missed you so much. Come give me a hug."

Cerberus growled at Demeter, his fur standing on end and his ears folded back. Persephone didn't notice as she ran over and hugged Demeter.

"Mother, how did you-?"

Suddenly Demeter's body burst into a flaming hand. Persephone screamed as the giant hand grabbed her and pulled her quickly across the river. Cerberus barked wildly and ran for the palace. In the shadows, a cloaked figure walked out from behind a rock and removed his hood. Sisyphus sneered, satisfied that his trick worked.


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

Persephone fell onto the shore on the other side of the river Phlegethon. She expected to get burned by the flames on the water, but she didn't. Her green dress had been scorched and torn, and her hair was a wet mess. Persephone knew that who she thought was her mother was nothing more than a trick. She looked up and seemed to lost her ability to scream. She knew she was in Tartarus, and why it was a terrifying place. It seemed like a field of underground volcanos and sweltering lava with endless screaming and wailing. There were also deep pits that seemed to be bottomless. Persephone got to her feet and turned to run back towards the river. She knew she had to get out of that place.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Persephone froze, fearfully looking to see who had spoken behind her. An elderly shade was standing ten feet away. At first, she thought it was Sisyphus, but this man was much shorter and thinner. His hair seemed to be burned by something, but it was unclear what. The shade smiled as he approached her.

"Not lost, are you, girl?"

Persephone tried to hide her fear. "No, I'm not."

"That's good. Because I'm looking forward to some fun."

Persephone didn't want to find out what this shade had in mind, but she also didn't want to be any pushover. She decided to scare him off.

"You listen well, I'm the goddess Persephone, bride of Hades! So if you if you put one finger on me, you're in big trouble!"

It did not work.

"A bride? That's even better." The shade smiled, "You haven't used any magic on me. Or is it that you're not a full fledged goddess?"

Persephone flinched.

"I see," The shade sneered, "Demeter stopped working the earth and two of my sons starved to death. I thought I would get even with them if I served them my remaining son to them. Then your king found out and had Zeus banish me here. It's all his fault!"

"You're mad!" Gasped Persephone. She couldn't believe that this man could do such an evil deed. "It's not his fault and as far as I'm concerned, you got what you deserved!"

"I don't think so, girl. It's his turn to suffer." He yelled over the hills. "Come and get it!"

Five shades ran from the hill, carrying chains on their wrists and ankles. Persephone recognized them as the five soldiers who helped Sisyphus when he first tried to kidnap her. Persephone ran for the river, but the shade had tackled her to the ground. Soon the other shades had gotten a hold of her and started to drag her towards one of the pits.

"No! Don't! Stop!"

"It should be down in this pit." Said one of the soldiers.

Persephone struggled with her captors. "Let go of me!"

Persephone stomped on the elder shade's foot, and to her surprise, she made contact and he flinched. "Ouch! My foot!"

Persephone broke free but was quickly pulled back. The shades kept dragging her close to the pit until they got near the edge. Inside she could see several pairs of red eyes gleaming at her.

"Throw her down in there with the titans." Said the elder shade.

The soldiers shoved her over the edge. "NOOOOO!"

Suddenly, some invisible force made her float above the pit. It was like she was flying. The shades stared, confused. They looked behind them and screamed as the same force lifted them into the air and bounded them in black magic.

"Back away from my bride!" Hades roared.

Persephone floated over to a large cloaked figure who set her down at his side. She knew it was Hades. He came for her again. The five soldiers squirmed in their bounds as they vanished into black mist. Hades brought the elderly shade down to him as he looked dangerously into his eyes.

"Zeus and I already have a suitable punishment in store for you, Tantalus."

Hades snapped his fingers and the shade, Tantalus, was blown across Tartarus, screaming. Hades knelled at Persephone's side and helped her to her feet. He lead her back across the river where the chariot and Cerberus were waiting. Persephone began to cry. Hades held her close.

"It's alright, my dear."

"You came for me." Persephone choked through tears. "How did you find me?"

"Cerberus came to the palace and I read his memories. But why did you go without me? It's dangerous to travel near the river Phlegethon!"

"I'm sorry," She sniffed, "I kept waiting for you and you didn't come. Something pretended to be my mother and it pulled me across the river."

Hades raised his eyebrow. "Hmm, that shouldn't have happened. Only titans are capable of using that kind of magic, but they are locked in the darkest pits of Tartarus and without followers to grant him faith, they are powerless."

Hades helped Persephone onto the chariot, but then she slipped and fell into his arms. For a second they stared at each other, holding each other. They were so close to each other. Almost too close. She felt a feeling she never felt before and it made her uncomfortable. She looked away, blushing.

"Sorry," Persephone stammered, "Let's go back."

Hades snapped the reins and they took off. In the shadows, Sisyphus glowered.

"Not again!" Sisyphus cursed. "If I ever see that overgrown, flea-bitten, mangy, smelly mutt again, I'll-!"

A giant jaw full of teeth snapped at his cloak. Sisyphus screamed and ran for his life as Cerberus and his three barking heads chased him through the caverns of the underworld. Only when he got out the Styx gateway did the dog stop chasing him. Cerberus kept a piece of Sisyphus's cloak in his left mouth as he wagged his tail in triumph.

* * *

Two days have passed since Pelops had been revived. Demeter had suffered so long without her daughter. She went out to search the earth herself. Again, she was nowhere to be found. She decided to ask her mother, the titaness Rhea. She traveled to the valley where she lived with Gaea. Rhea was busy helping Gaea, who was laying on a stone bed, having been greatly weakened by the earth's frosty state. She barely had any power to help the earth anymore.

"Mother?"

Rhea looked up. "Demeter?"

"Mother, I need help." Demeter wiped her tears from her eyes. "My daughter Kore has been missing for days and I can't find her. Everyone has searched for her, and I can't go on any longer without her. She is my baby! The light of my life!"

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Demeter," Rhea sighed, "Gaea is growing weaker and I have to stay at her side."

Demeter cast a sad downward glance.

"However, you should ask Helios. As the driver of the sun chariot, he sees over everything that happens during the day."

Light returned to Demeter's eyes.

"Thank you," Demeter exclaimed gratefully, "Thank you, mother."

Demeter traveled to Helios's palace at the top of the western mountains. Though Apollo was the sun god and Artemis was the moon goddess, Helios and Selene where responsible for drawing the sun and moon across the sky. Helios drove the sun chariot at day with golden horses, and Selene drove the moon chariot at night with silver stags. It was past nightfall by the time Demeter arrived at Helios's palace. He was busy fixing a wheel on the sun chariot. His stable master had already finished unstrapping the horses from their harnesses and was leading them to the stables.

"What brings you to my palace, Demeter?" Asked Helios, not looking up.

"Helios," pleaded Demeter, "My daughter Kore is missing. She was taken away from me in a thunderstorm seventeen days ago. I searched everywhere, but I can't find her. I was told you might know where my Kore is."

"I didn't see much," Said Helios, "But a mortal man by the name of Sisyphus tried to kidnap her. However, I caught a glimpse of Hades taking her from him and bringing her into the underworld in his chariot."

Demeter became angry, "Hades! So he's the one who took my Kore!"

"I have heard that Zeus has promised her to Hades as his bride. I believe that Hades is in love with her."


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

"Alright, what is the jury's verdict?"

It was nearing the end of Sisyphus's trial. Sisyphus was chained between Thanatos and Hypos. Zeus was the judge while the Furies, three half-woman, half-falcon creatures who haunted and tormented murderers, served as the jury. Hades and the shade servant girl both made their testimony against Sisyphus. From his meetings with Cronus, to Sisyphus's first attack on Persephone. Hades was surprised that Sisyphus said nothing at all. Not even to admit or deny anything.

The eldest fury, Tisiphone, stood up, "My lord, we find King Sisyphus of Thessaly guilty of attempted kidnapping of a goddess and treason for siding with the titans."

Zeus stood up and pointed at Sisyphus, "Sisyphus, you will be sent to Tartarus and bound for eternity. That concludes this trial."

The trial had gone smoothly. Hades had left with Thanatos and Hypos leading Sisyphus out in chains. Everyone had started to chatter and gossip about other matters. As soon as Hades and the others have left, Eros walked nervously into the throne room. Apollo was following him.

Eros's wings twitched. "Apollo, we have to tell someone the truth about Persephone."

"But we can't," whispered Apollo, "Demeter will blow her head off."

"It doesn't have to be Demeter. Maybe my mother will understand. She can figure something out."

Apollo hesitated, "Okay, but she better not tell Demeter."

Eros and Apollo walked over to Aphrodite who was busy talking with Eros' father, Ares the god of war. Apollo nudged Eros to make him speak up.

"Uh, mother?"

Aphrodite looked up, "Yes, Eros?"

"Well, uh..." Eros's wings fidgeted nervously. "I have to tell you something. Just don't tell Demeter."

"Is it about Persephone?" Aphrodite asked.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

Eros jumped up in the air as the angry voice startled him and everyone in the throne room. A few seconds later, the doors burst open and Demeter charged in with a scythe, seething with rage. She reached Zeus and swung out at him, just missing him when he jumped back.

"You filthy scum! You're going to be wishing you're dead by the time I'm through with you!"

"Demeter, what is the meaning of this?" Zeus exclaimed.

Athena stepped forward and grabbed the scythe. "Demeter, put the scythe down."

"You stay out of this!" Demeter snapped at her.

Hera ran forward and helped Athena stop Demeter from swinging the scythe again.

"Demeter, stop!" Shouted Hera. "What has he done this time?"

"He helped Hades kidnap Kore and gave her to him as his bride!"

The court went silent. Poseidon spoke up. "Demeter, Hades would never kidnap anyone. Not even your own daughter."

Demeter didn't listen as she struggled against Hera and Athena holding her back.

"You knew all along and you didn't tell me!" she screamed, "I have suffered for seventeen days and nights! What gave you the right to give her to him?!"

Zeus tried to reason with her. "Hades didn't kidnap Persephone, Demeter. Besides, she's my daughter, too."

"That means nothing! I'm her mother! I raised her from the day she was born! You give me back my daughter right now or I won't tend the earth ever again!"

"Wait!" Eros cried, "It wasn't their fault!"

Everyone looked at Eros, surprised. Demeter turned to him and Apollo, glaring at their guilty faces.

"What do you mean by that?" She growled.

"Well, I got this idea that I could make Persephone love Apollo more by shooting her with one of my arrows. Then Sisyphus came along and ruined my plan. And I..." Eros swallowed, knowing what was coming to him. "I shot Hades instead."

"You what?!" Demeter shouted, "You stupid, cumbersome fool! I knew there was something rotten about you!"

"Hey, my finger slipped!" Exclaimed Eros. "Arrows of love only strengthen current feelings!"

"I told you it was a bad idea." Muttered Apollo.

Demeter turn towards Zeus. "Give me Kore back or the humans won't get their crops. They'll starve and suffer in the underworld!"

"Demeter-" Zeus began.

"Father," Athena spoke up. "It's best if Persephone is returned. The mortals have suffered for too long. If this continues, they will stop believing in the gods and turn away from us. Without their support, we will lose our power."

Zeus thought deeply to himself. He hated to break his promise to Hades, but he knew he had no choice.

"Hermes!" Zeus called.

Hermes had stopped working on the exploding box he was working on to prank Hera later. He hid the box away in his bag and stood up.

"Yes, Father?"

"Go to the underworld and fetch Persephone."

Demeter glared at Hermes. "And don't you try anything funny!"

"I won't! Sheesh!" Hermes turned to leave. "Man, this woman is nuts!"

* * *

Hades was pacing his throne room. He had only the next day left to spend with Persephone and she still didn't say that she loved him. She had been quiet since the day he rescued her from Tantalus in Tartarus. Sisyphus was now out of the way and he would never harm Persephone again. The doors opened and the Fates came into the room, Clotho, Laschesis, and Atrops. They were three beautiful women with ghostly white hair who were guardians of destiny. Clotho spun the fates of women and men, Lachesis measured the fates of women and men, and Atropos severed the fates of women and men.

Clotho spoke up. "My lord, they will come for Persephone, but tonight when the moon chariot raises at it's peek in the sky, she will become a full-fledged goddess. An old enemy will try to escape, but only she can stop it."

Hades sighed. "That wasn't the answer I was hoping for."

"We can't change fate, my lord." Said Lachesis, "No one can alter fate."

"Cronus never understood this and thus, he fell." Added Atropos.

The Fates left the throne room to return to their work. Hades sat on his throne and sighed. Hypos walked to his side. Thanalos had gone to lock Sisyphus up in Tartarus.

"Hypos, what will I do? I can't lose her."

"Give her the food of the underworld." Suggested Hypos, "If she wants to stay, she can eat it and stay with you."

Hades shook his head. "I can't. I can't force her to stay down here by doing that."

"My lord, she stayed with you because you gave her freedom to make her own choices. And you haven't shown her the Elysian Fields."

"I was planning to show her that tonight."

Hypos left the room. Hades got up from his throne. He had one last day to spend with Persephone and he needed her answer.


	11. Chapter X

Chapter X

Persephone smiled as Gorgyra and Orphne dressed her for this evening. Tonight, her dress was blue with a silver cord and diamond broaches. Gorgyra applied her makeup as Orphne pinned her hair with sapphire pins and tied it with white ribbons. Hecate also let her wear a perfume that smelled of some kind of flower. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite figure it out.

"You look beautiful, my lady." said Hecate.

Persephone blushed, but then she frowned. "I wish I could stay here forever, I'm still not sure if I want to be Lord Hades' queen. I feel strange around him sometimes. I feel lightheaded and dizzy. It's not bad, but..."

"Are you in love with him?" Asked Hecate.

"I'm not sure." Persephone admitted. "I've never felt this way before."

"If you wish to stay, you only need to tell Hades. He is your husband-to-be."

"My lady," Hypos called from outside her chambers. "Lord Hades is waiting for you."

Persephone followed Hypos to the throne room where Hades was waiting for her.

Hades smiled, "My dear, I have a special place I want to show you."

Persephone didn't know what place he was talking about. She had seen all parts of the underworld and didn't know there was more. Nevertheless, she was eager to was Hades wanted her to see.

"Where are we going, my lord?

"It's a surprise."

Hades lead her outside the palace to the awaiting chariot. Persephone noticed that Hades seemed worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, my dear." said Hades, "I just... have a lot on my mind."

"What happened to Tantalus?"

"He is being forced to stand in a pool of water with fruit branches growing within his reach. If he tries to drink, the water will move away, and if he tries to eat, the branches with move away. He will be eternally tormented by hunger and thirst."

_A suitable punishment, _thought Persephone.

After getting on the chariot, they drove through the Asphodel Fields until they got to the river Lethe. Hades took out a blindfold and wrapped it over Persephone's eyes. She guessed he really was trying to keep a surprise. She felt the chariot move forward and heard the splashing of water as they traveled over the Lethe. After a while, she thought she heard the sounds of birds chirping, then she felt a soothing breeze over her skin. Then Hades removed the blindfold. Persephone gasped. She was standing in a green meadow dotted with trees and covered in flowers. The sky shone a golden hue like the sunset on earth. Many shades where running in the fields and playing in the flowers.

"Welcome to the Elysian Fields, my dear." Said Hades.

Persephone almost forgot how to speak. She had never been told of this place, it was so beautiful. She felt like she was back on earth.

"It's beautiful!"

"It's the place where exceptionally good people and soldiers who died honorably in battle reside. When I took over as ruler of the underworld, I knew pure souls had to be rewarded for their good deeds. So I created a golden place where there is always light and happiness. There is one part I haven't completed yet. See those islands over there?"

Hades pointed to a series of small islands on the river Lethe. They were as golden as the Elysian fields, but they were unoccupied.

"What are they for?" Asked Persephone.

"I don't know," Hades answered, "I've been wondering that for over four hundred years."

Persephone's eyes caught something. It was a batch of purple flowers. _Those_ flowers.

"Those flowers! I've seen them before! On the day you saved me."

Hades nodded, "They're called anemones or windflowers. When one of Aphrodite's lovers was killed by a wild boar, these flowers sprung up his blood. When I sent him to the Elysian Fields, the flowers came with him."

Persephone picked one of the anemones and smelled it's sweet scent. It was the same as the perfume she was wearing.

Hades smiled as he placed the flower in her hair. "Persephone, are you ready to have the honor of becoming my queen?"

Persephone blushed. She wasn't sure what to say. Down here, he allowed her to go as she pleased, and she loved her life with him. Yet, she longed to go back to earth. To see Hermes and Apollo. And to sing with her friends, the sirens. But that was nothing compared to being apart from Hades. The one who rescued her countless times. The one who gave her freedom and stood at her side.

Persephone smiled. "Yes, I would."

Hades smiled as he held her close, then he leaned forward. Persephone's heart jumped as her eyes fluttered shut...

"Persephone!"

The two jumped apart as Hermes came to a stop next to them.

Behind him were Himerope and Raidne, but Persephone was shocked. What were once normal nymphs were two bird-like beings. They had wings out from their backs, but their arms and legs had turned into eagle talons. The girls and Hermes, in turn, were surprised to see Persephone dressed in such elegant apparel with makeup.

"Persephone!" exclaimed Hermes, "You're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright, Hermes," said Persephone, "But my friends, what happened to you?"

"Your mother cursed us with these forms to we could search for you." Said Raidne.

"You mother said you were kidnapped." Added Himerope.

"No, girls," said Persephone, "He saved me. I've had a good time in his kingdom. We're getting married."

"About that," Hermes spoke up. "I have orders from Father that Persephone returns to Demeter."

"But Zeus has allowed her to stay with me for one more day." said Hades.

"But Demeter's threatening to neglect the earth if she doesn't come back."

Persephone felt the same pain she felt when she was taken to the underworld. Only it was because her mother was taking her from the man she loved.

"She can't let the earth die." said Hades, "It's her duty."

"But the earth's on the verge of destruction, and she's not afraid to finish it."

Persephone was trapped. She didn't want to leave Hades, but she couldn't let her mother stop maintaining the earth. She ran off as Hades and Hermes argued. She had to find a way to talk her mother out of her rage.

"My lady..."

Persephone turned to see a cloaked figure standing next to an almond tree in full bloom. His hood covered his face and was using a walking stick. Persephone never seen this man before, and he wasn't a shade.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"How selfish of your mother to throw a tantrum all because she thinks Lord Hades kidnapped you." said the hooded man, "You look like you could use some fruit to cheer up."

The figure offered pulled out a pomegranate from inside the cloak and split it in half, showing the many seeds inside.

"Here," He handed her a half of the pomegranate. "Have a few seeds."

Persephone took the fruit from the man and dug out six seeds. She started to put them in her mouth.

She heard a familiar voice as she swallowed the seeds. "Persephone! NO!"

Hades slapped the pomegranate away and turned on the man.

"I said to never give my bride the food of the underworld!" he roared, "How dare you disobey me!"

The hooded man laughed. "Now she can never leave this world. Without this foolish girl, Demeter has weaken the power of the gods."

Hades, Persephone, Hermes, Himerope, and Raidne were surrounded by shades. Thanatos was chained at the man's side as he removed his hood.

Sisyphus smirked. "The way is clear for the Titans!"


	12. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

Hades felt the chains come on his wrists as he saw Cronus walk up behind Sisyphus. Hermes, Himerope, and Raidne tried to fly away, but the shades had grabbed them by their legs and pulled them back down. These were the shades that reeked of Tartarus. Persephone sagged to the ground. Sisyphus have given the food of the underworld and now she could never return to earth to calm her mother down.

Cronus looked at Hades. "You thought you could lock me up for the past four hundred years and take my world? You're a fool, Hades."

"I'm a fool?" Snapped Hades, "You're the one who abuses the power and magic of immortals! You don't even care for the mortals! The underworld had deeply suffered under your neglect!"

"While she thought you kidnapped her precious little girl, Demeter has been killing off your followers and making them lose their faith in the gods. Now I have been able to break out of my prison and I will regain what is rightfully mine."

"The mortals will never give up hope!" said Persephone.

"But they already have." Laughed Sisyphus. "And you have eaten some seeds. Now you can never return to the surface and she will never let the earth grow again. Now my reward."

"After I have locked up Zeus and the others." Said Cronus showing a scroll, "That was our deal."

"Look," Said Sisyphus, "I've given you all the information I could find, made that stupid woman freeze the earth, and trapped her girl here. I deserve to get my immortally now."

"You will gain it when I have control of the underworld and Zeus surrenders to me." Cronus insisted.

"What difference does it make if you make me a god now or a day from now?"

The two began to argue loudly. Hermes pulled out the box he was preparing before and whispered into the sirens' ears.

"You distract them with your voices. When this box explodes in Cronus's face, fly like the winds of a tornado."

Hermes clicked the box open and threw it at Cronus's feet. As Cronus picked it up, the sirens started singing, vocalizing to a soothing tune. At once, all the men felt the affects of the girls' voices. Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and they started to sway, almost as if they were intoxicated. Hades and Thanatos tried to get near them, but were stopped by their chains. The shades had let the two sirens go in their trance. Just then, the box in Cronus's hands exploded in a blast of white powder. Then all at once, he and Sisyphus stared sneezing like crazy, like they couldn't stop. The girls knew Hermes had filled the box full of sneezing powder and he had set it to go off at full blast. Himerope and Raidne stopped singing, snatched the scroll, and flew away across the fields.

"Those winged-winged- Ahh-choo! -girls!" Cronus tried yellow over his sneezing fit, "They- must be- Ahh-choo! -sirens! Ahh-choo! Don't let- let- Ahh-choo! -them get- get a- Ahh-choo! -way! Ahh-ahh-ahh-choo!"

The shades chased after Himerope and Raidne as they flew across the Asphodel Fields. They had to find some way to warn Zeus and the gods about Cronus's escape. They heard barking and saw Cerberus chained to a rock outside the gateway.

Raidne pointed to the dog. "Sister! Help me free Cerberus from that rock!"

The two sirens flew down and started to work on the metal collar around Cerberus's three necks. Himerope glanced up to see the shades coming closer. Sisyphus tried to catch up, but couldn't with him still sneezing. The girls managed to free Cerberus from the collar. As the sirens flew out the gate entrance, Cerberus followed them, swimming the river Styx. They were gone by the time the rebel shades caught up with them.

* * *

Demeter was pacing the throne room of Zeus's palace. Zeus and Hera were on their thrones while the rest of the court was waiting silently. It had been a long time since Hermes had left to bring Persephone back.

"Hermes has been gone for an awfully long time, Father." Said Athena.

"He better not be making plans with that monster." Mumbled Demeter.

"For the last time, Demeter," scolded Hera, "Hades would never harm Persephone."

Just then, the doors burst open. Cerberus ran into the throne room with Himerope and Raidne behind him. The two sirens fell to the floor to catch their breath.

"Hey, it's Cerberus!" said Apollo.

The other sirens in the room flew over to help their sisters.

"Sisters, what happened?" They asked.

"Cronus," Raidne panted, "He's back. Sisyphus helped him... they have Hades, Persephone, Hermes, and Thanatos hostage..."

There was a dead silence. Cerberus whimpered as he ran over to Zeus and Hera, showing them the scroll Himerope and Raidne had taken from Cronus.

"What's this?" Hera took the scroll from Cerberus and read it. Her face turned pale.

Demeter walked over, expecting to find that Hades refused to return Persephone. Instead her mouth fell open.

"What is it, Hera?" Asked Athena.

"It's a decree written in Cronus's own hand." Said Hera, "He planned for all the problems we had since Persephone left. The kidnappings of Persephone, making Tantalus butcher his son, even letting Demeter believe that Persephone being kidnapped. Sisyphus agreed to help Cronus escape in exchange for immortally."

"So, Hades took Persephone to the underworld to protect her." Said Athena, "And Sisyphus made it seem like she was kidnapped to make Demeter sad enough to neglect the earth. Now without our power, Cronus has broken free."

Demeter turned pale. She had been wrong about Hades the whole time. He didn't kidnap Persephone for his own gain. He was just trying to protect her and she got worked up over nothing. Now her worst nightmare had came back.

"What have I done?" She cried.

Ares stood up. "We have to stop him before he gets out of the underworld!"

Zeus stood up and summoned his thunderbolts. "We need all the hands we can get."

Eros spoke up. "Apollo and I are coming."

Demeter shot a sharp glance at the two.

"Persephone's my friend." Said Apollo. "Besides, we made a mistake and we have to make up for it."

Demeter gave an approving nod.

"Wait!" Said Himerope. "We're coming, but we need to do something."

The sirens took balls of beeswax and placed them in the ears of all the gods in the throne room, except Apollo.

"If we have to sing to get out of trouble," Said Raidne, "Then you can still hear each other and not be charmed when we sing.

No one said anything else as everyone followed Cerberus and the sirens out of the palace and down to the underworld. As the moon chariot was starting to reach it's peek in the night sky.


	13. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

By the time the gods had arrived in the underworld, everything was in chaos. All the shades were walking around in chains and the barrier on Tartarus was broken and the evil were roaming free. It had turned back into the horrible place it was before Hades's rule. The gods blended in as chained shades to sneak into the Asphodel Fields as Cerberus lead.

"Lord Zeus?"

A small female voice whispered to them. It was the servant girl Sisyphus murdered three weeks ago. She motioned the gods over to her and they hid behind a rock with her. Next to her was Persephone, flustered but otherwise unharmed. Light returned to Demeter's eyes

"Kore!" Demeter whispered, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Demeter hugged Persephone, tears of relief and joy streaming down her face.

"Mother, I'm fine."

"Without Hades, the shades of Tartarus have gone wild." Said the servant girl.

"Get down!" Whispered Apollo. "Someone's coming!"

Everyone ducked down as Sisyphus walked past with a group of shades. They were leading Hades, Thanalos, Hypos, and Hermes to the palace in chains. Persephone cried when she saw her husband-to-be being lead away and there was nothing she could do.

"Let's get him!" Ares tried to charge out, but Zeus stopped him.

"Stop, son. We can't raise suspicion with an open attack."

"Alright then," Said Ares, "What's the plan to get past him?"

"We need to create a diversion." Said Athena.

Raidne and her sisters smiled. "I think we're better suited for this job."

The sirens sneaked over to another rock and began to sing to a vibrant harmony. At once, Sisyphus and the shades fell under the spell of the siren's voices. They dropped the chains and stumbled across the fields towards the sirens. Hades, Thanatos, Hypos, and Hermes also tried to go after the sirens, but their chains stopped them. The other gods (except Apollo, of course) were protected by their beeswax earplugs.

"So lovey..." Sisyphus sighed.

"It's so beautiful!" Chimed one shade.

The sirens started to fly away, still singing. Sisyphus and the shades went after them.

"Come back!" Cried Sisyphus. "I have to hear more music!"

More and more shades joined the line of the bewitched. By the time the sirens had left, hundreds and hundreds of shades where running after them, captured under the spell of their song. Most of the women and girl shades where staring at them, wondering who was singing and why all the men were acting so strange. Apollo got out from behind the rock and placed wax in the ears of Hades, Thanalos, Hypos, and Hermes. Hephaistos and Ares helped break their chains off. The four snapped out of their trances.

"Wh-what?" Hades clasped his head.

Apollo was appalled. "I didn't know that the sirens could charm the dead as well as the living."

"Hades, where is Cronus? Asked Zeus.

"He's on earth, now." Hades spat.

"Now that those shades are gone, let's get him." Said Ares.

Persephone started to follow, but then something started to happen to her. She felt so warm, so lightheaded, so strange. The others left without her as she stood in the underworld. A tingling sensation had moved up her arms and legs. Then it moved into her body and head. Her body seemed to be glowing as energy she never felt before raged throughout her body. She felt like she could grow more than flowers and bring the dead back. Persephone didn't see the sirens coming up behind her and in their surprise, they stopped singing.

"Persephone?" Asked Raidne.

Sisyphus and the shades snapped out of the siren's spell.

"You!" He yelled at the sirens, "You're going to-!

Sisyphus saw Persephone glowing as more and more magic entered her body.

"What in the name of-?"

Then she turned on him. She glared at him.

"You dared try to scheme with the titans and imprison my king?" She grimaced, "You will never be a god. I will see to it personally that you never hurt anyone else again."

Sisyphus pointed at Persephone. "Get her!"

The rogue shades ran forward, but then were knocked back by a blast of magic energy and all the evil shades were locked back in Tartarus. The chains on the innocent shades had snapped and fallen off. The dead cheered, ecstatic to be freed. The sirens where shocked that all this magic had been done by Persephone, no longer a child, but a full-fledged goddess with powers to be feared. Sisyphus saw this too and tried to flee, but then a magical force of pale green grabbed hold of him and floated him over to Persephone.

"Of course!" Said Himerope. "Persephone, you're eighteen!"

"Yes, I was born at moon high." Persephone turned to the shades. "All shades who had died from the frost in the last twenty days, come with me. And girls, tell my maids to change my dress."

* * *

The wind was bitter cold as Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades fought Cronus on the top of Mt. Olympus. For hour upon hour, they had all been fighting a mighty duel. Their weapons were still powerful, but they had grown so weak, they could barely keep up with him. The other titans were watching and taunting them, shouting how weak they were. The gods and goddesses were shouting words of encouragement. Athena was trying to give them advice on how to fight Cronus.

"You can't defeat me now, my sons!" Laughed Cronus, "I will gain back what is mine!"

"Cronus!"

Everyone looked to see Persephone standing at the side of a cliff with the sirens, her maids, and the people who died from the frost. She was now wearing a black dress with a red wrap and a silver diamond crown resting on her head. She truly looked like a queen. Behind her in chains was Sisyphus being escorted by the servant girl.

"Well, well," jeered Cronus, "It's Demeter's daughter. Have you come to see your king's demise?"

"No," Said Persephone. "Just fix what you caused."

She waved her hands and, in a shockwave of wind and light, the frost and ice all melted. The grass turned green, the trees grew their leaves back, and the farms and fields grew crops again. The rivers flowed and flowers bloomed. Then all the shades with her turned into whips and went into the ground. Soon giant flowers bloomed all over the earth and all the shades emerged from the flowers, alive and well. Families and friends rejoiced and cheered, crying praises to the gods. The animals had returned and frolicked in the fields and forests under the light of the moon chariot. The earth and all the victims of the frost had come back to life.

"What?" Cronus cried, "NO!"

The gods felt their powers returning, color and power returned to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus summoned a thunderstorm to knock Cronus down. Poseidon opened a chasm in the ground and Hades used his powers to push all the titans back into their prison. Then the ground sealed shut. Cronus was back where he belonged. Persephone threw Sisyphus off the cliff and she didn't need to see as a vine impaled him in the chest and he died a quick, painful death.


	14. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

The sirens carried Persephone over to Hades's side, along with her maids and the servant girl. Everyone was stunned by what she just did. She had healed the earth, brought the dead back to life, and killed Sisyphus. All with her own magic. Demeter ran over and held Persephone close. She then turned to Hades.

"I'm sorry, Hades." She said, "For freezing the earth and causing all this to happen because I thought you took my daughter."

"Sisyphus fooled all of us, Demeter." Said Zeus.

"At least I can have my daughter back."

"There's one problem." Said Hades, "Sisyphus tricked Persephone into eating some pomegranate seeds from the underworld."

Demeter turned pale.

Hermes frowned. "It's true."

Demeter cried in despair. "NOOOO!"

"Wait," Zeus put a hand on Demeter's shoulder. "Persephone, how many seeds did you eat?"

"Just six." Said Persephone. "Why?"

"For every seed you ate, you must spend one month in the underworld. You'll have to go back."

"But I can't live without her!" Demeter wept.

"There's nothing I can do about it." Said Hades, "Just be thankful that she only ate six. Any more than twelve and she would have never been able to leave."

"Don't cry, Mother," said Persephone, "It's alright. I'll spend half the year with you. I believe that Hades will make a great husband."

Demeter wiped her tears. "But do you even have a place in the underworld?"

"She does indeed." Said a warm, velvet voice.

A woman had arrived on a white winged horse. She was incredibly beautiful with hair flowing of grass and flowers. With the frost gone, life had returned to her body as she glowed of sunlight. The gods all bowed before her in respect. Persephone smiled at her.

"Great-Grandmother Gaea!" Exclaimed Persephone.

Gaea smiled. "Persephone, you've been wondering what you are meant to do as a goddess. Have you found your answer?"

Persephone now knew. "Though I am bounded to the underworld and can't keep my mother from being sad in my absence, I believe that when I return, I have the power to revive the earth and create new life through the dead. It's what I'm meant to do as a goddess. My destiny."

"You are right." Said Gaea. "The Fates and I saw everything before it happened. Demeter."

Demeter turned towards Gaea as she approached her.

"It's time to let her go, my granddaughter. She's a full-fledged goddess and is engaged to be married."

Demeter nodded, still sad.

"Since Persephone ate the seeds," Zeus declared, "She will spend six months living on earth and six months living in the underworld."

"We better get ready with the arranges for the wedding." Said Hera.

"Wait," Apollo spoke up. "How are the humans going to survive while Persephone is away?"

Persephone smiled. "We'll work that out for the next six months. There will also be changes in the underworld."

"What kind of changes?" Asked Hades.

"I'll get to that when I come back." Persephone gestured the servant girl over to her. "What is you name?"

"Psyche." Said the girl.

"Your courage to help us was not in vain. I'll have something special for you when I return to the underworld."

Psyche smiled. Suddenly they heard someone struggling to climb a ledge. Sisyphus's shade had climbed up the cliff and now he was sprawled across the ground, panting from exhaustion. Demeter tried to approach him, but Zeus stopped her.

"Thanatos," Said Hades, "Chain Sisyphus back in Tartarus."

"Actually, I have a better punishment in mind." Said Persephone. "And I know just the two to set it up."

She smiled at Hermes and Apollo.

* * *

It had been six months since Persephone returned to earth. She and Demeter had been busy teaching the mortals how to store and dry enough food for her absence. Persephone helped out by growing more food. Artemis even taught all the animals how to find enough food and even allowed some to sleep in Persephone's absence. The best day was last week when she and Hades were married before all the immortals in Zeus's palace. Now, Persephone was going to go back to the underworld and be with her husband. Of course it was hard for her mother.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll be back in six months."

Demeter nodded, still crying. Persephone then went to the sirens and hugged them all.

"You will look after my mother while I'm away, will you?" She asked.

"Of course we will." Said Himerope.

"She'll get used to it eventually." Raidne added. "And from now on, we will punish anyone who ever tries to mess with the gods again."

"I'm sure you will, girls. I'll see you in six months."

Persephone turned around and walked towards Hermes. She looked back and waved goodbye until Hermes zoomed them up to the sun chariot, which Apollo was driving today. It was nearing sundown as the chariot dove into a chasm in the ground.

* * *

When they got to the underworld, everyone was waiting at the bank of the river Styx. Not just Hades. There was Thanatos, Hypos, Hecate, Gorgyra, Orphne, Cerberus, and Psyche. Apollo helped her off and Persephone ran up to her husband.

"I missed you so much, Hades." Said Persephone.

Hades smiled. "I missed you, too."

"I assume you, Hermes, and Apollo dealt with Sisyphus as I asked?"

"He didn't even know what was coming to him when he tried to roll that boulder to the top of that hill." Said Hermes.

Apollo smirked. "It will probability take more than three tries for him to realize that Hermes and I enchanted it to roll back down before he gets it to the top."

The two gods laughed. Persephone smiled as she looked up at her husband. She tip-toed up and kissed gently kissed him.

"We have a lot of work to do down here." She said, "And I know what we can do with those islands."

She knew it was going to be a long six months.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Persephone made a lot of changes in the world. This time, when you die and go to the Elysian Fields or Asphodel Fields and drink from the river Lethe, you are brought before a series of three judges who judge the qualities of your life and the way you made choices. If you are deemed worthy, you travel down the river Lethe back to earth were you are reborn with a new life. If you are reborn three times, you get to go to the islands on the river Lethe—the Isles of the Blissed. And you can stay there for as long as you want. Psyche was the first shade to be reborn as Persephone's reward for her courage in stopping the titans. She was reborn with the same name as a princess. But that, my friends, is another story.

As for the earth, there were changes in life. Whenever Persephone leaves for the underworld, Demeter still becomes depressed. The leaves fall from the trees and the grass turns brown. Humans finish their last minute harvest. This time is know as autumn. Then comes the hardest time when there is snow and ice. It is a sign of Demeter's depression, but it wasn't as harsh as it first was. My sisters, the gods, and I are always there to comfort her sorrows. This time is called winter. Then Persephone returns to earth in time to bring everything back into bloom. The trees and grass grow back and the flowers bloom. This time is called spring. The anemones were brought from the underworld to remind us that spring always brings new life. And it's during the summer where people plant and grow food for next year's winter. That's why we have seasons.

So, my friends, that's the story of what really happened. The truth has been told. Maybe if your time comes and you go on to the afterlife in autumn or winter, you just might see our friend sitting on a throne at her husbands' side. The Queen of the Underworld, and the goddess of spring and rebirth. Now I must return to Olympus. Persephone and Hades had a daughter last month and I don't want to be late for the celebration. Who knows what destiny she has? Until next time, my friends.


End file.
